Pied
by lauraxxx
Summary: Roman and Seth won't stop winding Dean up. Playful banter between friends. one-shot


**Hiiii**

 **This short one-shot was written to try and help me beat my writers block. Anyway, I thought I'd post it if anyone wants to give it a go, if you do please review, it means the world to me.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy : )**

"Shut up man," Dean grumbled at a laughing Roman as he slid into a chair in the catering department, his hands carrying a plate loaded with food. "You're giving me a headache."

Roman continued laughing as he sat beside his former Shield brethren, placing his lunch down on the table as Seth just finished his lunch opposite them.

"Heavy night?" Seth asked, pushing his plate slightly forward before stretching his arms above his head. "You hungover Dean?" Seth knew better than anyone that when Dean went out he couldn't just have a couple of beers and head back to the hotel, it would become a full blow out, usually resulting in him crawling back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning.

"No," Dean replied shovelling a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"His egos bruised though," Roman said with a knowing smile before taking a smaller bite of his own food.

Seth smiled his big brown eyes flicking between his two closest friends. "What?"

"It's not bruised, Rome," he said quickly as if he didn't have a care in the world. "So just leave it alone."

Roman chuckled deeply as Seth tried to figure out what they were talking about. Just a few months before, he'd have known exactly what Roman was teasing Dean about, hell he'd probably be teasing him too; the three of them were always winding each other up, pressing each other's buttons for their own amusement. But since the Shield split up, they were all put on different schedules and rarely got to go out all three of them like the old days; the only times they were ever all at the same show was at a RAW or a SmackDown taping and they'd always have so much travelling and press the next day they wouldn't go out those nights anyway.

Still laughing at Dean's attempts to act nonchalant Roman turned his mischievous grey eyes towards Seth. "The infamous ladies' man here," Roman nodded his head in the direction of Dean. "Got massively shot down last night. He's still not over it," Roman smiled widely.

Seth mouth parted at the news. There were two things in Dean's life he was passionate about - wrestling and picking up women, and both he was exceptionally talented at. Seth remembered when they'd met down at FCW and almost instantly become brothers he knew that his new friend had a big appetite for women, but it took Seth several weeks to realise that Dean never seemed to get rejected by the ladies he tried to pick up; it didn't matter if they were fans or women who had no idea who he was he always seemed to succeed with the women who took his fancy.

Several months later Roman and Seth finally mentioned it to Dean to which he just smirked cockily at them. Roman and Seth would watch amazed by how even women who didn't seem interested at first suddenly became putty in his hand. They'd seen women clearly look him up and down one minute not impressed with his self-proclaimed average looks, only for him to flash them his winning dimples, his twinkling blue eyes and throw them a charming line or two and then for them to leave with him, when only minutes earlier they had seemed unimpressed.

They couldn't help but admire him, it was a talent. As shocking as it was to people when they found out Roman could be notoriously shy and quiet around women he found attractive, and Seth was as picky as a perfectionist, he had a very specific taste in women and when he did find someone that was suitable he always seemed to say or do the wrong thing.

Seth and Roman had begun placing petty bets between themselves on nights out during their Shield days, each trying to convince the other that that was the night that Dean's seemingly flawless charms would fail.

But they'd always been wrong.

"You got to tell me what happened?" Seth's hands were placed out in front of him almost begging for the story.

Dean responded by chewing his chicken extra loudly with his mouth open, a dirty habit that he knew repulsed Seth.

"Would you close your mouth?" Seth snapped, biting at Dean's deliberate attempt to bother him. He could feel his stomach churning and he gently placed his hand on his solid stomach, willing it to settle whilst mentally cursing Dean for making him want to vomit.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Dean replied with his mouth full and open as Roman chuckled at his two friends. Dean forked the last of his lunch into his mouth. "Am I annoying you, Seth?" Dean smiled whilst chewing the last of his food slowly,

Seth knew it was a blatant attempt to get him to change the subject from his rejection the previous night. "Stop! Hey maybe if you didn't act like such a pig you wouldn't have got burned last night."

Dean's smile fell as Roman's laugh boomed.

"Whatever, I wasn't even that into her," Dean said shrugging his shoulders as he leaned into the back of his chair, his eyes following a pretty brunette from production that was walking by.

Roman scoffed. "You were massively into her, you were pitching a tent from the moment you saw her!"

"Well weren't you?! She was fucking hot, like really fucking hot," his eyes narrowed slightly as if he were remembering her beauty.

"I'm guessing that makes it sting more, huh," Seth said enjoying teasing his friend, even though he only knew half the story.

Dean scratched his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever make your jokes it's not as bad as Rapunzel here is making out."

"Isn't it?" Roman raised one brow.

Dean lowered his voice and moved closer to the table, his back hunching over as he tried to be discreet. "I was talking to this chick for a bit and I tried to give her a small kiss," Dean flicked his fringe from his eyes slightly. "And she didn't exactly kiss me back," he leaned back looking relaxed again, shrugging his shoulders. "That's it. Her loss."

Roman turned in his seat so he was directly facing Dean. "Really?" Roman questioned. "That's how it went down, did it?" Dean ignored him before Roman turned back to face Seth. "The way I saw it, you were talking to that chick then we went outside for you to have a cigarette, she walks out looking for her friends." Roman was struggling to not laugh knowing what was coming. "Your boy here," Roman nodded at Dean again. " Thinks she's leaving; he tosses his cigarette to the floor marches over to her put her face between his hands swoops in like he's in some sort of movie, and the girl jumped back from him and walked off!" Roman finally burst out laughing. "Leaving him standing there all alone."

"It was a bad night. I was off my game," Dean defended.

"Did you need a mint?" Seth jumped in as Roman held his stomach laughing. Seth's eyes were huge and his smile wide as he tried to imagine how embarrassing it must have been for Dean and how funny it must have been for Roman to have witnessed it.

Tears were building in Roman's eyes he was laughing so hard. "That's not all," he managed to breathe out.

"Go on," Seth encouraged, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Dean let out an accepting sigh, knowing he might as well tell the rest of the story because Roman would certainly do it for him if he didn't. "When we got back in the bar, she was with her friends and I thought I better go over and apologise, I didn't want her thinking I was trying to assault her or something-"

"And he wanted to try again with her," Roman interrupted.

"She really was smoking hot," Dean reasoned, trying to justify his behaviour the night before. "Anyway as I got to her circle of friends I overhear her say 'and then that creep tried to kiss me', they all notice me standing there like a fucking creep."

Seth shook his head a deep laugh rumbling through his mouth. "Please tell you didn't keep trying?"

"No, I said 'you gotta' hate those creeps' and I got the hell out of there," Dean said finally smiling at the humour of the story, even if his streak had been destroyed and his friends were going to hang it over him forever.

"You've lost it man, the mystique's gone-" Seth began.

"The magic's dead," Roman added.

"You're just like us normal guys now, except not as good looking," Seth playfully joked.

Dean scoffed. "It was one off night," he said trying to brush it aside rolling his shoulders. "I'll never be as bad as you two trying to pick up broads, and you've got the long hair and the eyes," Dean said talking to Roman. "And you've got the gap between the teeth the chicks love," he said speaking to Seth. "And you both still suck," he joked. "I'll never suck that bad."

"Well you say that now, today you're a former man whore," Roman said, his grey eyes alight with amusement.

Dean scoffed. "Former," he muttered.

"Tomorrow you're paying for whores because you can't get women yourself," Seth finished for Roman.

Dean's eyes bulged and he half smiled, half frowned. "You guys are idiots, it was a fluke," he said standing slowly looking around catering, his eyes locking on an attractive blonde lady with a clipboard. "Hey sweetheart," Dean called to the women, beginning to cockily strut over to her, obvious set on proving that he could still attract women easily.

Seth and Roman watched him make his way over to the unsuspecting woman before turning back to one another.

"I think he's scarred for life," Seth said.

"She was a lesbian," Roman said with a massive guilty grin.

"The chick from last night?" Seth beamed.

"Yeah," Roman nodded. "I saw and heard her say goodbye to her girlfriend when Dean was in the bathroom."

Seth closed his eyes as he let out a snort of a laugh. "You're going to have to tell him. You might have damaged him for life."

The two friends looked over at their bruised friend. He was leaning against the wall staring down at the blonde, a half smile playing on his lips, his dimples on show. The blonde was leaning into him, her clipboard forgotten and hanging by her side and one of her long fingers had begun trailing over Dean's. Dean leaned down and whispered something into the blonde's ear and she nodded softly, a flirty smile on her lips as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

Dean stuck his tongue out and sent a big fuck you smile to Roman and Seth as he passed.

Roman scoffed. "I think he'll be fine," he said amused as he watched Dean and the mystery blonde leave catering together.

 **First off, I most certainly don't think Ambrose is average looking. The man's a babe.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
